No More
by Doodley Starkid
Summary: What actually happens after the Battle of Hogwarts? Hermione decides to tell the tale. Please read and review, this is my first FanFic! May get a bit fluffy later on, no promises though. Ron/Hermione and Ginny/Harry. Rated T for some swears... (Hermione is a wee bit OC, and first 12 chapters are bits from the book with some Hermione added in)
1. Questions

**A/N: Hiya! I'm Doodley Starkid, and this is my first ever FanFic! This is set after the battle of Hogwarts has ended, and is based on the book version instead of the film. I don't know if there are any differences, but I have not seen Deathly Hallows Part 2! I know! And yet I call myself a Harry Potter fan! Anyway, I don't know why I am writing this, as I'm pretty sure no-one ever reads these! Oh, well.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I fantasise about it, I do not own Harry Potter. All of it belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling, who has the most awesomest first name ever! **

* * *

I can't seem to shake the events from my mind. The shriek. The shout. The bang. The relief. Lavender told me years ago that writing things down makes you feel better. I beg to differ. I am still unsure of how I ended up like this.

I will start with the basics. I am Hermione Jean Granger. I am 17 years old. My best friend just defeated Lord Voldemort. I somehow seem to be dating my other best friend. My parents know nothing of this. They think they are Monica and Wendell Wilkins, and they are currently living in Australia.

This raises more questions than it answers. HOW did Harry defeat Voldemort? HOW have I suddenly appeared to be dating Ron? WHAT IF Mum and Dad are dead? No, I mustn't think like that! I must think positive.

Yet WHY did I wake up where I did this morning?

* * *

**MUWAHAHA! I'm sorry this is so short, but the main plot (should) start soon, and i didn't want to start on that yet. Do you like it so far? Please review! xxxxx Doodley Starkid xxxxx**


	2. Horror

**A/N: I told you I wasn't sure when I would update! I am really un-reliable! However, I saw today that chapter 1 has had 28 views! 28! And 2 reviews! Thank you Xx Elles Belles xx and BrokenRainbowsShatteredDream s! Also thank you to the person who favourited, and the 4 people who are following! THANK YOU GUYS! Or gals... I'm not sexist! Anyway, here is Chapter 2 of No More (Warning: This chapter contains a swear repeated over and over again)...**

* * *

I remember everything from the night before in such high detail its as if everything is still happening. I remember the shock of seeing Harry "dead" in Hagrid's arms. It was the only time I have EVER heard McGonagall scream, and Bellatrix started laughing. Ron, Ginny and I began to yell in horror. Then everyone else started to shout, and scream abuse at the death eaters, and Voldemort . Then there was a bang, and a flash of bright light. Ron tried to shout some more, but couldn't. He turned to me, eyes wide in shock. I shook my head, trying to tell him not to struggle. _I can't live without you, _I pleaded with my eyes, _Don't make him single you out! _Ron seemed to get the message.

Voldemort ordered Hagrid to put Harry at his feet, and started saying a load of crap about how Harry had to rely on others to survive. Ron couldn't take it anymore. He yelled at Voldemort once more, gesturing wildly as he did so. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, but now others were yelling at Voldemort too! For some reason, Ron managed to break the Silencing Charm that had been put upon all of us. The other defenders of Hogwarts began shouting and screaming again, but then there was another bang, and our voices were extinguished. Voldemort lied once more, and said that Harry was killed trying to escape from Hogwarts.

All of a sudden, there was a scuffle and a shout, then a bang and a flash of light. I gasped, and hid my face in Ron's shoulder. _Wow! Since when has he been so strong? His shoulder is so broad! Holy crap, Hermione! Now is sooo not the time! _I reluctantly pulled myself out of the haven that is Ron's shoulder. I felt him take hold of my hand, and squeeze it tightly. I squeezed it back, and braced myself to look at who had managed to escape. It was Neville.

He was lying on the floor, his wand chucked to one side. Voldemort was laughing that horrible high pitched laugh of his. Ugh. That laugh is going to feature in my nightmares for many years to come, I can feel it. Voldemort glared down at poor Neville, and asked "And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix replied "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember. But you are a pureblood, aren't you my brave boy?

"So what if I am?" retorted Neville.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." That remark made me feel sick. _You come of noble stock_?! What the hell!

"I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army!" _That's it_, I thought. _He's finished_. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the death of a good friend. But the dreaded curse did not come.

Voldemort raised his wand, and summoned the old Sorting Hat. He then announced that there would be no more sorting, no more houses, and that the colours of Slytherin would do for everyone. He then cast a Full Body-Bind Curse on Neville, and I falshed back to the time when I did the same back in our first year. I watched as Voldemort forced the hat on Neville's head. I watched when the hat burst into flames.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliff hanger! I am warning you now, that I probably won't be able to update ASAP, as I have a lot of school work :( However, please PM me if I leave it more than 2 days, and I will try to write more. xxx Doodley Starkid P.S.: Did you know that reviews can prolong your life? It's definitely completely true!**


	3. The Battle Re-Starts

**A/N: WOOHOO! 80 VIEWS! THANK YOU! AND ANOTHER TWO REVIEWS! And in response to BrokenRainbowsShatteredDream s, I can feel more life running through my veins! Here is Chapter 3 of No More!**

* * *

I stared, rooted to the spot. I could neither scream nor close my eyes. And there was Neville. Neville Longbottom. The school freak. The one that nobody wanted to know. The one who was brave enough to face Voldemort. The one who is acting like a true Gryffindor. The one who was sure to die.

All of a sudden, there was an uproar from the distant school boundary. It could only be described as the noise of hundreds of people swarming over the walls and pelting towards the castle with loud war cries. At the same time, I saw Grawp stomping around the corner of the castle, yelling "HAGGER!". Voldemort's giants roared in return and ran at Grawp like bulls. Admittedly extremely large and heavy bulls, that could probably knock you flying just by walking near you. The ground trembled. Then there was the sounds of hoofs and the twangs of bows as the centaurs joined the fight. Arrows were falling amongst the death eaters, forcing them to break ranks, shouting in surprise.

Then there was a huge surprise. Somehow, Wizard God knows how, Neville managed to break free of the body-bind curse that held him still. In one swift moment, the flaming hat fell from his head, and he drew something from inside it. Something silver, with a glittering ruby handle; the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. The slash of the blade could not be heard over the re-commencing battle, yet I could tell that everyone was drawn to it. The next thing I saw was a head, spinning through the air. Nagini's.

I gasped, and looked up at Ron, who was still clutching my hand. He was staring straight ahead, and into the screaming face of Lord Voldemort. The snake's body thudded to the ground, black crap spewing from the cut. Then I remembered. The sword could destroy horcruxes, and Nagini was a horcrux. Does that make the black stuff Voldemort's soul? I must research this, if I ever survive. _HERMIONE! Think positive, girl!_

I glanced at Hagrid, wanting to see how he was taking the news that his half-brother was fighting. But he didn't seem to have noticed. He was too busy shouting something. What was he saying? Happy? Hang on, where's Harry? Before I could look for him, Ron was pulling me towards the castle. Giants were stamping their feet, thestrals and hippogriffs were flying high in the sky. I panicked. I could see thestrals! Who have I seen that's died that I have come to terms with?

Ron pulled me once more, and we both turned and fled into the Great Hall, with Ginny and Luna. Hang on... when did Luna get here? I'm finding it hard to focus. It must be the prolonged exposure to Ron. More people were charging up the steps. I spotted Charlie Weasley overtaking Slughorn, who was still dressed in his emerald pyjamas. It would have been quite comical if it wasn't for the fact that this was such a dire situation.

* * *

**A/N: We are now nearing the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. This is not going to be the end of my story, hopefully not by a long shot. Please keep reviewing, do you like the little bit of fluff I have in this one? Oh, and can anyone work out who it is that has died that Hermione has seen? xxx Doodley Starkid**


	4. B1tch

**A/N: 115 VIEWS! YAY! And 5 reviews! I hope you liked the previous chapter! Here is Chapter 4! WARNING: INCLUDES A NAUGHTY WORD THAT NO CHILD SHOULD EVER REPEAT. Well, maybe two, if you are a witch/wizard...**

* * *

3 centaurs came charging into the Great Hall, their hooves clattering. The door to the kitchens burst open, and hundreds of house elves came charging into the hall. Leading them in was Kreacher, with Regulus' locket bouncing on his chest. He motivated the elves, urging them to fight in the name of Master Regulus. They hacked and stabbed at the Death Eater's ankles, their tiny faces full of malice. I choked back a sob as Ron pulled me past them. I could see the Death Eaters folding under the sheer numbers of the elves. They could not take all of the spells being fired at once. They were dragging arrows from wounds. They were even fleeing.

Ron spun me round to face me. "Hermione, stay safe. Don't fight if you can. Stay alive for me..."

"When we agreed to go with Harry, we knew what we were undertaking. We knew of the dangers - "

"I never knew I would feel like this, 'Mione"

"Ron - " He silenced me with a quick kiss, then ran off to try and help his brothers.

"I love you, 'Mione!" There we go. There are the words I wanted to hear.

"I love you too, Ron!"

"Well, well, well! isn't that sweet! The weasel is in love with the mudblood."

I knew that voice. It's been haunting me for weeks, how could I not recognise it. That bitch.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was extremely short, but i felt like it was a filler that was needed before I wrote the next chapter. Keep reviewing, please! xxx Doodley Starkid**


	5. Bellatrix's Last Duel

**A/N: I apologise now for being an eager beaver, and for putting that really short bit in, but i think that it was needed before this chapter. There is a lot of swears in this chapter. Turns out Hermione is quite foul-mouthed when she's het up! Here's Chapter 5 of No More...**

* * *

"Well, well, well! Isn't that sweet! The weasel's in love with the Mudblood!"

I turned, unsure of how to react. I couldn't run. I'd be down in one swipe. But I promised Ron! I can't break a promise, can I? But surely this doesn't count? It's Bellatrix fucking Lestrange! Oh shit. She's drawing her wand! Come on, Hermione, mirror her!

I drew my wand. "Filipendo!"

"Protego!"

"Stupefy!"  
_"Protego!"_ Both Bellatrix and I paused momentarily to see who had shouted this jinx. Ginny and Luna ran up to me, and our duel re-commenced.

"Tarantallegra!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Opugno!"

"Crucio!" Shit! That was too close. We need help. Fast.

"Avada kedavra!" Ginny only just ducked out of the way in time. I couldn't breathe! _Help! Someone help!_

_"Not my daughter, you bitch!" _Mrs Weasley charged up towards us, slipping slightly as she passed Voldemort. WOAH! When did he get there? Mrs Weasley flung her cloak off to free her arms. Bellatrix roared with laughter at the sight of her new challenger. Mrs Weasley ordered us to step aside, and with a swish of her wand, she began to duel.

Her wand slashed and swirled, and Bellatrix's smile changed to a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands; they were both fighting to kill. The ground at their feet became hot and cracked. Other students tried to come to Mrs Weasley's aid, but she shouted for them to go away - Bellatrix was her's.

Crowd's lined the walls, craning to see both the duels between Bellatrix and Mrs Weasley, and Voldemort against McGonagoll, Slughorn and Kingsley. I wanted to look for Ron, but I couldn't do so without letting my guard down. I forced myself to stay and watch.

Bellatrix began to taunt Mrs Weasley. "What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" I felt Ginny tense and snarl beside me. She must not have realised Fred was dead. I felt sorry for her. Of all the ways to find out...

"You - will - never- touch - our - children - again!" Mrs Weasley yelled. Bellatrix gave an exhilarating laugh. I had heard one like that before, 2 years ago, I think. But I can't connect it to a face. With her opponent distracted, Mrs Weasley sent a well-aimed curse directly above Bellatrix's heart. She froze, the gloating smile slipped off her face, and she exploded, in shards of the same sort of black _stuff_ as had poured out of Nagini's head.

Voldemort screamed with frustration. McGonagoll, Slughorn and Kingsley flew backwards. Voldemort went to strike for Mrs Weasley. I drew my breath.

"PROTEGO!"

I stared round for the source of the noise. It was Harry, somewhere. But I thought he was dead? But there he was, in the middle of the Great Hall, a shimmering by his feet. He had been there all along.

* * *

**A/N: Slightly longer than the last one! I'm on a roll, 3 updates in one day! Please review, and don't forget to have a go at the question on the chapter named THE BATTLE RE-STARTS. xxxx Doodley Starkid**


	6. Confrontation

**A/N: Hi guys! No-ones come up with an answer for my question yet! Singsalm had a go, but I'm afraid it isn't. Minevra McGonagoll is still alive - the flash of bright light was a Silencing Charm that was cast on the Defenders of Hogwarts. Here is a clue : The person died before this fanfic was set. This may help you. I will give you 2 more updates to guess, and 2 more clues. After that, I will just give away the answer. Here is Chapter 6 of No More...**

* * *

People were yelling, cheering and screaming with delight at the sight of the Chosen One. Voldemort stared into the eyes of his nemesis. Harry stared back. The celebratory noises stopped abruptly as the pair began to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try and help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." Harry called, without once taking his eyes of Voldemort.

"Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?" The Dark Lord shrieked. I shuddered. I vaguely remember Ron enveloping me in an embrace. I think he started nuzzling my hair as well. He had his arms around my neck, and I reached up to touch them. To hold them. To be thankful he was still living. I almost didn't notice Harry was talking again.

"Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..." Voldemort paused, seemingly in shock. I don't think he realised that people even knew that he had Horcruxes. Too late now, Tom.

"You cannot survive! What are you, against me, the most evil dark wizard there has ever been? You rely on others, Potter. You rely on accidents, and Dumbledore pulling strings. Well, newsflash, Potter! Dumbledore's dead!"

"I rely on accidents?! Was it an accident, when my mother died to save me? Was it an accident when I chose to fight in the graveyard? Was it an accident that I chose not to defend myself tonight, and yet still survived to fight again?"

"ACCIDENTS! All of them!" Yet neither of them fired a curse. They continued to circle each other perfectly, the distance between them never varied. The other defenders of Hogwarts did not move - it was as if we were all Petrified.

"They were all accidents! You just snivel and hide behind the cloaks of other greater witches and wizard's! You permit me to kill them instead of you!" I heard a growl. One of the arms around my neck disappeared. I looked up to see Ron had an arm around Ginny, her face fuming. I squeezed his hand tight, and cozied myself up to him. Ginny seemed surprised to see us like this, but she accepted it, and flashed a quick smile, before turning back to the action.

"You won't be hurting anyone again. I was ready to die for these people! I was ready to die for them to stop them from being hurt. I gave them the protection my mother gave me! That's why none of the spells you have been putting on them are binding. You can't torture them or even touch them! You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle"

"You dare-"

"Yes I dare. I know things you don't, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some before you make another big mistake?" Voldemort did not speak, but continued to prowl in a circle. He seemed to be kept at bay, as they stared, red into green eyes,with the possibility that Harry knew his biggest secret keeping him from striking.

"Is it love again?" screeched Voldemort, "Dumbledore's favourite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love didn't stop him falling off the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me from stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

They circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If you don't believe love will save you, you must believe that you must possess power that I, Lord Voldemort, do not have! Or maybe a weapon?"

"I believe both." Shock could be seen on the snake-like face of the man that had been causing my best friend so much trouble. But it was soon replaced by an even more menacing expression - Laughter.

The laugh was so humourless and insane, a sound much more frightening than his breathless screams echoed around the hall.

"You know more magic than I do? You know more magic than the wizard who performed more magic than Dumbledore himself ever dreamed of!"

"Oh he dreamed of it all right. But he knew more than you, he knew more to do what you, Tom Riddle have done."

"He was weak! WEAK! Too weak to dare, to weak to take what could have been his!"

"Dumbledore was a greater wizard than you will ever be. He was smarter than you. He was and always will be a better wizard and a better man."

"Yet I killed Dumbledore! I arranged the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

Harry calmly replied "You are wrong."

* * *

**A/N: So I thought that this would be a good place to leave it! I will try and update it as soon as I can! Keep reading and reviewing! xxxx Doodley Starkid**


	7. Explanations

**A/N: I am so so sorry for not updating sooner! My teachers have given me tons of homework which I have only just finished! I am also writing this to take my mind off of the really annoying brat that is screaming, and a load of other annoying ****! I just want to go down a throttle him! ARGH! But here is Chapter 7 of No More...**

* * *

_"You are wrong."_

Shock flitted across Voldemort's face. The crowd around me drew breath as one.

"Dumbledore is dead. Dead!" He hurled these words straight at his 'target' as if it would cause him unendurable pain. "His body is decaying at this very second in his tomb! He is never to return!"

"Yes. Dumbledore is dead, but you didn't arrange to have him killed." I knew how hard it was for Harry to say these things, and yet he managed to maintain a calm demeanour. "Albus Dumbledore chose his own way of dying, he chose it many months before he died. He arranged it all with a man you, Riddle, thought was your servant!"

"What childish dream is this?" And yet Voldemort did not strike, his red eyes not once wavering from the green ones of his opponent

"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realised it, because of the thing that you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle? Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time they were children. You should have realised, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all. But when she had gone, he agreed that that there were other women of purer blood, worthier of him-"

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, Riddle, ad he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

Voldemort had followed every word with rapt attention. So had I. When did Harry discover all of this? Surely he could have told me and Ron, he's told us everything else! A sudden outburst of mad laughter broke me from my thought track.

"What does it matter whose Snape was, or what petty obstacles they put in my way? I crushed them like I crushed your pathetic little mudblood mother, Snape's supposed 'great love' It all makes sense in ways that you don't understand. Dumbledore didn't want you to have the Elder Wand, he wanted Snape to be the master of the Deathstick. Well, I got there before you! I reached for the wand before you got your hands on it! I understod the truth before you had caught on! I killed Snape three hours ago! The Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan backfired!"

"Yeah it did, you're right. But before you try and kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."

"What is this?"

"It's your last chance, it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man ... Try... Try for some remorse..."

Out of all the things Harry had said tonight, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort more than this. His pupil's contracted to thin slits, and the skin around his eyes whitened. He began to fume.

"You see, Dumbledore's last plan hadn't backfired on him at all, it backfired on you."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to the two of you who answered my question a few chapters back! And the answer is... Dobby! Congratulations to Xxxx Elles Belles xxxx! And thank you to SingSalm for having a go at my question! I probably should have mentioned that the death didn't actually occur in this FanFic. Please don't forget to review! xxxx Doodley Starkid**

**P.S: New question! How did Harry know all of the stuff about Snape? (Hint: This happened before the FanFic, and it is a really beautiful part of Deathly Hallows Part 2. It ****_Always_**** was, and ****_Always_**** will be)**


	8. The Final Duel

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. I apologise for them being short! When I type them on my laptop, they seem so long! So I decide to end it on a cliffhanger, and then I save it, and it's less than 1000 words! That's with the author's notes as well! But anyway, here is Chapter 8 of No More...**

**P.S: There is an AVPS reference in here! Can you FIND it?**

* * *

Dumbledore's plan backfired on Voldemort? How could that have happened? Could he have planned his death with Snape? Did Dumbledore know he was going to die? Or did Snape tell him of Voldemort's plan? Harry gripped Draco's wand tightly. Voldemort's hand trembled, the Elder Wand shaking in his pale hands. The moment was only minutes away, anyone could tell.

"The wand is not working for you properly, is it Riddle? You murdered the wrong person -"

"I killed Severus Snape three hours ago!" The high voice shrieked.

"Snape never defeated Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them!" Harry bellowed. _I KNEW IT! I'm the smartest person that I've ever met! "_Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because he would never had it won from him!"

"But the, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from it's last master's tomb! I removed it against his master's wishes! It's power is mine!"

"Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand choses the wizard... The Elder Wand recognised a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realising exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him his allegiance... The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Draco? Draco You-wait-until-my-father-finds-out-about-this Malfoy? Wow. I never saw that one coming! And from the shocked looks across everyone's faces, I could tell that the other's didn't either. Ron looked down at me, his handsome face tinged with surprised. He looked so sexy I just wanted to kiss every inch of him. A stray hair fell in front of his eyes. I reached my hand up to brush it away, when Harry began to talk again. I sighed softly, and turned back to my other best friend. Ron squeezed his arm tighter.

Blank shock showed on Voldemort's face for a moment at this news, and his chest rose and fell rapidly. But soon his face was as hideous as before, as he said "This does not matter! You no longer have the Phoenix wand, so we will duel on skill alone! After I kill you, I will attend to Mr. Malfoy. and-"

"You've missed your chance, Riddle. You're too late, because I overpowered Draco weeks ago, and took the Hawthorn wand from him" As he said this, Harry twitched the wand in his hands, and all eyes in the Hall fell upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know that it's last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above as the sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window, and the light hit both of their faces at the same time so that Voldemort's was a flaming blur.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"EXPELLIARMUS!"_

There was a bang like a cannon blast, and golden flames erupted between them at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marking the point where the spells collided.

Voldemort's green jet of light met Harry's spell, and we watched as the Elder Wand was wrenched out of Voldemort's hand and fly high, spinning across the ceiling like Nagini's head toward the master it refused to kill. Harry, with the skill of a Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed and the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Voldemort hit the ground, his body feeble and shrunken, his white hands empty and his snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead by his own rebounding curse, and Harry looked down at his enemy's shell with two wands in his hand.

* * *

**A/N: The battle is over! The goodies have won! We are getting closer to answering some of the questions in Chapter 1 "Questions"! You are now so enchanted by all of these exclamation marks that you are going to review! Thank you! xxxx Doodley Starkid**


	9. Aftermath

**A/N: WOW! People really seem to be enjoying this story! I have 22 reviews, and 10 followers! Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! Anyone who does review gets a virtual air-kiss, and a place in my Chapter of Fame! So with that tempting offer up for grabs, I'd best get started on Chapter 9 of No More...**

* * *

_BANG!_

Silence.

Deafening cheers.

I glanced up at Ron. He looked at me, relief clearly visible on his handsome yet injured face. At that moment, I swore I would kiss every part of that face before I die (I've just about done it!). But right now, I wanted the two of us to be the first to congratulate the Chosen One on his defeat of the Dark Lord. As the bright sun rose over the grounds of Hogwarts, Ron and I broke free from the crowd - who were still gawking at Lord Voldemort lying on the floor, and Harry with the two wands in his hand - and charged towards our best friend.

We threw our arms around him, and I began to cry with joy, shouting congratulations. Ron began saying things like "Well done, mate" and "Bloody Hell, you had 'Mione scared back then!". Then others began to run forwards. Next to reach us were Ginny, Luna and Neville, who were followed by the rest of the Weasleys, Flitwick, McGonnagol, Hagrid, Sprout and Kingsley. Soon everyone was crowded in the middle of the Great Hall, trying to hug and touch a part of The Boy Who Lived. It was impossible to tell who was holding who, who was saying what, whether anything was actually relevant right now. But who cared? We were still in the happy delirium that follows a great success.

When others began to step away to find lost members of their families, I stepped back for a moment too. I looked at Harry, still looking shell-shocked, though clearly happy to have Ginny close to him. I thought for a moment, about the things that were sure to follow. Harry was now even more of a symbol now. He would have to speak and comfort friends and family of the dead, to hear the news of those who had been Imperiused all over the country coing back to normal. Someone would have to catch all the Death Eaters, who were fleeing. I could guess who. It would probably be the same person who had to free all of the innocent people who had been put in Azkaban, all the Siriuses who had been persecuted by Voldemort and his cronies. Kingsley came up to me, hugged me and said "You can relax now, he's gone."

"I know, but I still can't believe it! I've been petrified of this guy most of my life, he can't just be dead like that!"

"But he is, Hermione, and it's all over. You can either complete your seventh year along with Ginny, or you can just get a job straight away."

"Really? But I have no N.E.W.T.s!"

"Hermione, you just helped Harry Potter bring down the most evil dark wizard of all time! He killed and Imperiused 2 Ministers For Magic!"

"Who is Minister now?"

"Me!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you! I will leave you and Mr Weasley for now, but if you ever need me, just owl."

"I will, thank you, Kingsley!" As the tall man strode away, I added "And congratulations once again!"

"Out of the way, please! Corpse coming through!" came a voice from behind us. A small tufty haired wizard in dusty robes hurried past, wand drawn. "Levicorpus!"he shouted, pointing his wand at Voldemort. He cautiously levitated the dead Dark Lord out of the Great Hall, and into a separate chamber from those who had given their lives fighting them. McGonnagol replaced the house tables, though nobody was sitting according to house anymore. There were teachers and students, ghosts and parents, centaurs and house elves, all united as one in their grief for the dead. I spotted Mr and Mrs Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table, and gently pulled Ron over to them, murmuring to Harry that I would be back soon.

The Weasley family was a heart-wrenching sight to see. Ginny was resting her head on Mrs Weasley's shoulder, who out her arm around her daughter; Mr Weasley was holding his wife's hand; Percy was comforting a sobbing George; Bill hugged his sobbing wife; and Charlie reached out an arm to Ron.

"Come on, sit down. We need to deal with this together, not on our own" Charlie said, pulling his younger brother into a tight embrace at the same time. Ron said nothing. "You too, Hermione." I looked at Charlie, and shook my head.

"I can't, not yet. I'm going to help Madam Pomfrey with healing and helping the injured..."

"We're here if you need us, just remember that."

"I will Charlie. I will."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a bit longer than the previous ones! I just remembered that I had previously had a question for you lot to answer. And the correct answer is... Through the pensieve and through the failed Occlumency lessons! Congratulations to GinnyWeasley5 and Singsalm! Please keep reading and reviewing! xxxxxx Doodley Starkid**


	10. Recovery

**A/N: YAY! It's chapter 10 already! I hope you are enjoying this so far! I didn't really like the last chapter, as I didn't think it was very Hermione-ish, and the Kingsley didn't seem real either. What do you think? Once again, thank you for the encouraging reviews, especially SingSalm and MaeSilverpaws1! So without further ado, here is Chapter 10 of No More!**

* * *

I walked over to Madam Pomfrey, taking my time as I went._ Magic is a great thing_, I thought,_ but you can never use it completely innocently. Voldemort definitely couldn't._ I looked from side to side, taking in the horrifying site of dead or severely injured classmates, teachers and their families. _Magic causes much deeper wounds than Muggle technology could ever think of. And why? Because one wizard wanted to be all-powerful. Even Harry, Ron and I have not used magic innocently! Harry nearly killed Draco Malfoy back in fifth year! We have performed unforgivable curses on Ministry Of Magic workers! We broke into Gringrotts for wizard God's sake! Magic tarnishes people's lives, so that they will never be the same again._

_"_Yes, dear?" In my epiphany, I hadn't noticed I had reached Madam Pomfrey. She looked at me now, a kind smile visible in her eyes, despite the clearly exhausted face. I was a little surprised, to be perfectly honest, as I had only known her to be strict. But like many people have said before, war changes people.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, making a weak gesture with my hands towards the many injured people around us.

"I'd love some. Your Hermione Granger, aren't you?" I nodded, unable to speak anymore. "You can help Parvati over there, she's just healing some of the simpler injuries. Maybe you can aid her with the more complex cuts?" Once again, I nodded, and started to walk away. "Wait, dear!" I turned slowly, and Madam Pomfrey laid a hand on my shoulder. "If it gets too much for you, just say so to either Parvati or me, and you can go back to your friends. War casualties are not everyone's cup of ButterBeer." I was touched by this gesture, and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you" I croaked. She smiled at me, then went back to work. I headed over to Parvati, and hoped that she wouldn't start asking awkward questions. I know she had seen me and Ron, but was she going to pressure me over all the things I had been doing for the past year?

Half an hour later, I left Madam Pomfrey and Parvati to it. My shyness and the shock of everything was too much, and I couldn't bear to ask people what was ailing them. I felt like I had to apologise for it all, that it was all my fault. I walked over to Ron again, taking my time once more. But I didn't let myself think this time, I din't want to let myself mull over what I felt like I had done. I sat down next to Ron, and he grasped my hand, like he was never going to let it go.

"Ooh, look! A Blibbering Humdinger!" I heard a dreamy voice shout, a voice that could only belong to Luna. I ignored it. The last of her families make-believe creatures had almost gotten me killed. The next thing I knew...

"It's me," a familiar voice muttered from an invisible source. I glanced at Ron to check I wasn't imagining things, at he looked back at me too. "Will you come with me?" We stood up at once, and followed a silvery shimmer out of the Great Hall. Great chunks were missing from the marble staircase, parts of the balustrade was gone, and there was rubble and bloodstains every few steps that we took. In the distance, I could hear Peeves singing a song that he had evidently created himself:

_"We did it! We bashed them! Wee Potter's the one!_

_Now Voldy's gone mouldy so lets have some fun!"_

"It really gives a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the event, doesn't it!" said Ron, is voice croaky and still shaky. It was such a feeble attempt at a joke, but Harry and I laughed anyway, for it meant that Ron was still being brave.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and that you want to review it. I apologise for the delay in posting, I've had a bad case of writer's block! Please keep reading and reviewing! Also, I want to start writing a few one-shots, so if you have any Starkid or Harry Potter related requests, please PM me! Love, DoodleyStarkid xxxxx**


	11. Power

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I hope you had a good one, and that you are taking the opportunity (as many people have time off) to read some more of Queen Rowling's work! I certainly have, as well as devouring my new book from my parents 'HARRY POTTER FILM WIZARDRY'! It is amazing, and has loads of interviews with the cast and producers of the Harry Potter films, including why certain things were cut out! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I wasn't sure what to write! However, I am back now, and here is Chapter 11 (Oh My Rowling!) of No More...**

* * *

"I owe you guys an explanation", said Harry, removing the cloak. His face was scratched and yet he seemed oddly calm. "You two pretty much stayed with me throughout the year, when many would have just run away". I felt Ron tense a little beside me. I hadn't realised we were holding hands! If someone had told me a few years ago that I would hold hands with Ronald Weasley and feel comforted in doing so, I would have laughed. And yet here I was, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, mate. I couldn't take it, I needed a break. It was so difficult, I had no idea... I kind of needed decent food too... No offence, 'Mione!" Ron struggled.

"RON!"

"He's got a point! Those mushrooms were a bit dodgy..."

"HARRY! Next time you need a favor, forget it!" I pretended to be furious, though the pair could see that I was smiling beneath the stern exterior. I knew my cooking was terrible, and never tried to pretend otherwise. To be perfectly honest, I was surprised that neither of them developed food poisoning!

And then Harry began to explain. He told us how he knew all the things about Snape, and what had happened in the forest. Neither Ron nor I began to express our shock and amazement until we reached our destination. Neither of us asked where we were going, but walked perfectly in step with our best friend, through the remains of our childhood home. We just kept walking until we ended up where the gargoyles used to stand in front of Dumbledore's office. Last time we had seen it, the gargoyles had stood tall and regal in front of the stairway. Now they lay half smashed on the floor. I knew you had to have a password to go up to the headmaster, but would the gargoyle be able to distinguish the password in his sorry state?

"Can we go up?" Harry asked. The gargoyle groaned in assent. We stepped gingerly over him, and onto the staircase, which began to slowly circle up like a strange elevator.

Harry pushed open the door at the top, and we went inside. I glanced around the room. There was a stone Pensieve in the middle of the room, evidently left after Harry had seen Snape's last memories. In front of us, many of the portraits were waving their hats and wigs in the air. Harry however, only had eyes for one portrait - Albus Dumbledore. Tears were sliding down from behind Dumbledore's half-moon spectacles into his long silver beard, and the pride and the gratitude emanating from him was overwhelming. At last, Harry held up his hands, and the portraits fell silent. I looked up at Ron, and thought about the power our best friend had over our world.

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed that! Things are probably gonna get a bit more abstract, as I have nothing to rely on but my imagination! My brain may be slightly iffy, as I belong to a peculiar collection of Fandoms, such as Sherlock, Starkid, HP, Jacqueline Wilson and Hunger Games... I'm sorry this is so late an update (I'm a poet and I didn't know it!), but I actually started writing this bit on boxing day, but I've been really busy! Sorry! Please keep reviewing! DoodleyStarkid xxx**


	12. Returning To Normality

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm so excited! I have over 1,000 views on my story! I get to go on loads of school trips this year! Tessa Netting and Joey Richter are going on Glee! I have broken my new years resolution to write more! (Probably should be more negative about that though...) This was meant to be uploaded on Friday, but I hadn't actually saved it, so I lost all of the work I had put towards it! But after a very long wait, here's ****Chapter 12 of No More!...**

* * *

I looked back over at Harry, who was beginning to fill the silence he had created.

"The thing that was hidden in the snitch," he began, 'I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to look for it again. Do you agree?" I went over this for a bit in my mind. _The thing in the snitch?_ Then something clicked in my mind. _The Resurrection Stone!_ _But if it's his last chance at seeing his parents, Lupin, and Sirius, wouldn't he at some point want it back?_ I shook my head to clear it.

"Are you alright?" whispered Ron in my ear.

"Just the wrackspurts," I whispered back, so as not to disturb Harry. Ron stifled a giggle, then kissed my forehead. I wanted to return that kiss much more forcefully, but Dumbledore began to speak.

"My dear boy, I do,"said Dumbledore, "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected from you. Does anyone else know where it fell?"

"No one," said Harry, and Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction.

"I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though," said Harry, and Dumbledore beamed.

"But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!" "And then there's this." Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and I looked at it with a reverence that I knew was wrong. But so many people had been trying to find it for centuries, it was hard not to be jealous of what Harry was holding.

"I don't want it," said Harry.

"What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"  
"I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So . . ." He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still just connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. I had said that they could not be re- paired, that the damage was too laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, "Reparo."

As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. It was clear that he had succeeded.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, much alike the expression of Ron and I, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

"I think Harry's right," I said quietly.

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime." I smiled, and felt Ron squeeze me in a way that I found very nice indeed.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that! I might round it off soon, and say that it is complete, because all I really wanted to show was the first few days of the new era for the Wizarding World. I also have a few ideas for other FanFics too. But don't worry! I think you can still add chapters to completed stories (Can't you?), so I could always write some more, then add it on. But what do you guys think? Shall I just do the first few days, or do you want me to do he first week or 2? And what do you think will happen next? I only just finished writing the stuff from the books, and we are already 12 chapters in (although admittingly they are rather short)! Please review with your thoughts! Doodley Starkid xxxx**


	13. Time Drags On

**A/N: S'up guys? I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! I no longer have Deathly Hallows to help me, so all of this has come from my imagination! It may be similar to some other FanFics as well, because I have really enjoyed reading them. If you also enjoy these sorts of stories, go on the Instant Classics community thingy for Harry Potter. There are loads! Oh, and to the 'wonderful' reviewer "Guest" (Seriously, could you not have come up with a better name?) I already said a while back that it is heavily linked to the book, and that my own writing wouldn't actually start until quite a few chapters in. I wanted to show exactly what happened beforehand, as it is adding Hermione's point of view with what happens in the books! I have now changed the description of this FanFic to prevent reviews like this in the future. Thank you. P.S.: My own ideas start here. To the rest of you, please enjoy Chapter 13 of No More!**

* * *

We headed back down the stairs to the Great Hall in silence. I was deep in thought, and to be perfectly honest, not paying any attention to what was happening around me. Ron held my hand and led me through the corridors, whilst I thought about the future. Now what would we do? How will the Weasley's cope with the death of Fred? Are my parents still alive? What will Harry do now there is no Voldemort to defeat? Before I knew it, we were back downstairs. Everyone cheered as we walked back through the doors of the Great Hall. I spotted Mrs Weasley giving us a large but slightly watery smile, and I dragged the boys over to her.

Harry sat next to Ginny, who repositioned her head on his shoulder. I put my arm around Ron's waist, and noticed how he had clammed up again. This all felt so awkward, and I began to feel like I shouldn't be here. I hadn't lost anyone (as far as I knew). We all just sat there in an uncomfortable silence, thinking about how the war has affected us all. The only person I noticed that was not looking depressed was George. It was strange, for George had witnessed the death of the person who knew him the most. He smiled at me, a true smile, not a false one like the rest of his family were wearing. I raised an eyebrow, but thought nothing more of it, and went back into my reverie.

McGonagoll tapped me lightly on the shoulder, but I still jumped and drew my wand.

"Hermione, I see you have finally taken a break," she began, "and I am sure it is a bit better than spending every moment in fear"

"Yes, Professor"

"And you and Mr Weasley...?"

"Yes, Professor. I'm still finding it hard to relax though. Is there nothing I can do to help out?"

"Well, that's what I came over here to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you and Mr Weasley about giving me a hand to set up some extra beds for tonight. I am fairly certain that many people will not be feeling quite ready to leave tonight, so if the two of you could help set up some beds in the Gryffindor tower, I would be vey grateful."

"Professor, I am not sure if Ron will be up to helping out, he is still kind of upset over the loss of Fred" I said, in low tones so as not to remind the rest of the Weasleys.

"I'll help, Professor!" said a gruff voice from behind. Neither of us had realised that George had been listening the whole time.

"Wonderful! Hermione, I am sure you know the charms to multiply things. You may need to transfigure some of the furniture as well."

"Yes, Professor" we chorused, and the wise witch walked away. I quickly squeezed Ron, told Mrs Weasley where we were going, and began to slowly walk back out of the Great Hall with George.

* * *

**A/N: I apologise for the rant at the beginning of this chapter. It is just that reviews like that, although they are only helpful criticisms, really hurt, especially as I am only trying to express how I think the books would go if they continued in the 19 years between the final chapter and the epilogue. Please keep reading, even if my Author's Notes put you off. Doodley Starkid xxx**


	14. Cuddles

**A/N: I am soo sorry I have neglected you! I have had the worst writer's block ever! It probably didn't help that I kept having danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil marathons! This probably won't be the greatest chapter ever, but I'm nearing the end as well. Please enjoy Chapter 14 of No more!**

* * *

George and I began to ascend the stairs. I glanced over at my companion, and nearly gasped in shock. I had completely forgotten how Snape had cut off his ear! George has had so much trauma affect his life, and yet he seems to be coping so well. I wondered how it was possible. Losing a family member must be awful, but a twin brother! I shook my head slightly, so as to clear it of the depressing thoughts running through it.

"Now what are you thinking 'bout?" asked George, trying to stifle a chuckle.

"How long it's going to take," I replied without thinking, "You know, before it all returns to normal." George stopped dead, and I noticed his smile falter.

"Yeah..." he muttered, looking so vulnerable that I gave him a quick hug. "You know what, I'm not going to talk about any of this agin until I know I'm ready. I'm not going to dwell on anything, or, y'know, anyone"

"Just remember, we're all here to help and to listen" I began, but he hushed me.

"C'mon, there are really tired people down there who are waiting for us to make them some beds! Race you!" he joked, before charging up the stone stairs. I sighed quietly, before chasing after him.

* * *

By the time we had finished, I was thoroughly exhausted. We had tried our best to transfigure every chair and cushion into beds and mattresses. They were rather good, even if I do say so myself. At around 7am, Professor McGonagoll ushered the Gryffindors who had remained to fight and some of the Order into the Gryffindor dorm. Many of the students - including Ginny, Harry Ron and I - offered the Order their beds, and then slept on the 'beds' in front of the fire. Ginny and Harry had fallen asleep holding hands, much alike Ron and I during the brief stay in Grimmauld Place. We remained talking until neither of us could keep our eyes open. I thought about how manly Ron looked at that moment. I was about to say goodnight, when he turned round and said "I can't do it, 'Mione. I can't sleep tonight. Lay next to me, please?". I glanced over, before nodding, and curling up next to him.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go! I'm sorry it's so short and so crappy! But the next one will be the last. What shall I do next? Please PM me your suggestions! xxxx Doodley Starkid**


	15. Answers

**A/N: This is the end. If you have read the entire story, then thank you. If you haven't, then how the hell have you gotten to this one? And for the last time, please enjoy this extremely short chapter of No More...**

* * *

So that brings me back to now. And I can finally answer those questions.

_HOW did Harry defeat Voldemort? _He's still not entirely sure. I think it's because he learnt from Tom's mistakes, and that he is the better wizard.

_HOW have I suddenly appeared to be dating Ron? _We help each other through hard times. I comfort him. He relaxes me when I'm stressed. We work through things together, helping each other along the way. By the way, he's trying to convince me to repeat my seventh year, even though he isn't. I think I will, though I'm going to miss him loads.

_WHAT IF Mum and Dad are dead?_ I hope that they're not. But I know that if they are, then I have done them proud. I hope to find them before returning back to Hogwarts. Where my true story began.

_WHY did I wake up where I did this morning? _Because I am in love with my best friend, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed this! xxxx Doodley Starkid **

**P.S.: The next chapter is a list of everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this FanFic. I am doing it in a separate chapter so that I can add more names if I get more reviews. You don't have to read it. xxx**


	16. List Of Honours

_**Thank you to:**_

** .31**

**Guest**

**GinnyWeasley5**

**Mockingfire**

**MaeSilverpaws1**

**singsalm**

**Xx elles belles xX**

**BrokenRainbowsShatteredDream s **_(I still love your username!)_

**woollysocks**

**Beccax95**

**Draco lover 91**

**HarryPotterLover2**

**HeyMisterCanWeHaveOurBallBac k **_(Seriously, how do you people come up with such amazing names!)_

**Jester94**

**TheHungerGamesAndHogwarts**

**futureauthor62**

**rydychan**

**blueeyedbeauty123**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!**


End file.
